Just One Kiss Beneath the Mistletoe
by Warui Warui Neko
Summary: Harry and Draco are stuck under a mistletoe.... *literally* Yup it is obviously *slash*!!! *Chapter 11 up!*
1. So close!

Yeah! Another slash fic!! This one is H/D! Yup that is right HARRY DRACO slash! Oh you just gotta love 'em.  
  
  
Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters except for Draco *THAWP* Ok Ok! I don't own Draco just Harry! **THAWP THAWP** FINE!! I don't own any of the characters! SOOOOORRRRY! ...... damn.... I can always dream though right? *THAWP*  
  
Oh an don't forget to REVIEW!!!!  
  
PS ~/......./~ means thoughts!!!  


  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  
  


  
~/I am going to kill Fred and George!/~ It was Christmas break once again at Hogwarts, and the devilish duo were at it again. This time it wouldn't be so easy to forgive and forget though....  
  
  
Harry lifted his eyes to glare into the silver-gray ones that matched his own expression. Draco Malfoy! ~/DRACO **BLOODY** MALFOY!/~ Of all the people still staying at Hogwarts he had to be stuck here with _him!_ ~/Yup! I am *definitely* going to kill the twins./~ he thought to himself  
  
  
Here he was locked in some sort of spell box that he couldn't escape from with Draco Malfoy.... *under a mistletoe*!  
  
  
Fred and George had thought it would be funny if all around the school they placed little strands of enchanted mistletoe; so that if any two people stepped under it together a barrier of light would surround them and not free them........ until they snogged for *at least* one minute. Different mistletoes had different times'. Fred and George had been... erm... nice enough to mention where most of the traps' were, but unfortunately enough Harry had been in a hurry and had forgotten all about the snog boxes', as they were now being called.  
  
  
He had not been paying attention and had walked under it' the same second, as Malfoy had been walking in the other direction. Seeing as both were in a hurry they had not noticed each other until the cube had been set around them bouncing them back against each other as they hit the walls. At the same exact moment, after turing around to face their companions, they both shouted BLOODY FUCKING HELL NO!  
  
That had been about 15 minutes ago. Now that Harry thought back about it, Fred and George had forgotten to mention this specific mistletoe to Harry; so even if he had been paying attention he would have not know to avoid it. They had *also* *not* mentioned that every time you fought against the barrier it got smaller and smaller, pressing the two inside closer and closer. *Obviously* both boys had fought against the barrier for all they were worth. Where as the cube of light had originally started out as 5 feet wide and 5 feet long... it was now about a 2 by 2; and Harry was very aware how close they were.  
  
  
Dra-*Malfoy's* knee was inbetween his and Malfoy's hands were wrapped abound Harry's waist to give them more room. Harry's own arms he had decided to lift toward the ceiling of the box, his finger tips touching the top. He was also *extremely* aware of how tired his arms were getting, and fast. He couldn't take it any more and against his own will' he slowly lowered them so that they were now resting on Malfoy's shoulders,   
  
  
Draco looked up at him curiously then a small smile tugged at his lips. Harry's eyes widened. ~/He almost looks cute when he does that.... *cute?!?!?!?* ACK! WHAT IN BLOODY FUCKING HELL I AM THINKING??/~  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Potter.... can't we just get this over with? As much as I'd utterly *loathe* to do this.... ~/Well actually just the opposite.../~ I mean, I'd rather kiss.... *Pansy* than you.... ~/Ack! Yeah right... I'd kiss you now Potter.... If you'd only let me.... Argh I probably just ruined any chance I had.... Yeah like I had a chance! STUPID, STUPID DRACO!/~  
  
  
Harry growled.  
  
  
I am very hungry right now ~/Yeah hungry for you.../~ and we are already late for dinner... and I *don't* want to be stuck here for the rest of my life! ~/Oh but I do I do! Why can't I just shut up???/~ Draco continued, ignoring Harry's interruption.  
  
  
What?! *_No Way_*!! We'll just have to wait until someone comes this way and then they can go get Fred and George so they can let me free and I can kill them!  
  
  
~/Yup I ruined any chance there was...../~ Malfoy's gaze softened Harry..... please?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harry was absolutely speechless. All he could do was gape at Draco. He had *never* called Harry by his real name or used the word please; much less in the *_same sentence_*! ~/Wait since when have I been calling him Draco??/~  
  
  
Footsteps.  
  
  
~/I'm saved!/~ thought Harry. As soon as the student came in sight Harry started yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
  
Hey You! Kid! I am talking to you!! HEY KID!!  
  
  
The boy who seemed to be about 2nd year just passed on unfazed.  
  
  
*_Fred and George are dead!!!!!!!!*_  
  
  
Draco looked up at him.  
  
  
Not *only* have they made this cube sound proof but they made it *invisible* too!!! Harry whined.  
  
  
Draco's eyes widened and his face almost broke out in a smile. He tired to catch himself; but it was too late Harry had already seen his expression, as a final try to cover it up he replaced the look with a blank one.  
  
  
Well... It seems that there is only one way out of this..... he tried again .....*Please Harry*?  
  
  
Harry was shocked once more, he just stared at Draco this time. ~/Why on earth is he.... asking' me if he can kiss me? If he wanted to get out *that* badly he would have done it already...... It is almost as if he wants to......?!/~ Harry was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed when Draco started to inch forward... although he didn't have far to go. What astonished Harry even more was to learn that he himself was slowly inching toward the other boy.   
  
  
He came to his senses and pulled back violently hitting the wall and knocking it closer in on the two boys. Now they were *Reeeeaaaaalllyyyy* close.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~/Well that didn't work all to well... but at least I wasn't the *only* one leaning in for a kiss.... I guess it is good that we are closer together.... *much* closer... but if I stay like this for much longer... without kissing him.... my mind is going to be so full of dirty' thoughts that I'll have a *rock* hard on./~ he chuckled quietly at his joke and met Harry's eyes again.  
  
  
~/At least he doesn't look angry anymore... just confused./~  
  
  
  


  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  


  
And confused Harry was, *extremely* confused.  
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


So, What do ya think?? Hm??   
  
  
If you want the next chapter **YOU MUST REVIEW!!! OR YOU WON'T GET IT!!! :P**   
  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH *cough cough sputter sputter* erm ..... yup *way* too much coffee!  
  
  



	2. Dreamin of you

**I would like to thank everyone who review! I AM SOOOO SORRY I WAS EVIL!!! DIDN'T MEAN TOO!! I would also like to mention that I have started to lay off the coffee, it isn't good for someone of my age anyways and have started on chocolate covered expresso beans thanks to the recommendation from ti. ^.^  
**  
For those of you flamers *grr* I would just like to say: _IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T CONTINUE READING IT AND DON'T REVIEW!!! _I mean sure everyone loves a little criticism but just calling it stoopid and terrible isn't gonna make me change anything, well except maybe this beginning part but..... So IF YOU *HAVE* TO FLAME GO DO IT ON MY POETRY~ which is all angsty. LoL ~_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters but I wish I did..... Ha see?? It worked! I didn't get hit upside the hea-*THAWP* Ok Ok I was asking for that one.  
  


Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  


  
  
Harry was infuriated! Not only had Ron or Hermione not gone looking for him, they were probably too busy with each other, but it was now around seven. *7:00*!!!! He had been stuck there for *three* hours!!!!! *THREE!!* It was definitely decided that not only were Fred and George dead but also anyone else in Grifindor who had not gone looking for him!!!!! ~/I mean at least I would expect Ron to have gotten the Muraders Map and come to find me! Oh..............SHIT! What if he is looking for me.... but I am not on the map!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!/~   
  
  
Those were not his only problems. Now he was hungry, and *tired*! Draco had stopped talking long ago. He seemed depressed and dejected.... He looked lost and....... almost destroyed? Harry couldn't help but almost feel sympathy for him. Harry was starting to wonder if kissing him hadn't been such a bad idea. His lips looked so soft... ~/¿¿¿¿¿****WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT****?????/~  
  
  
Ok now he was *positive he was losing it*!  
  
  
*YAWN*  
  
  
~/Too much thinking.... I need to sleep! My legs already have./~ Yup, he could definitely not feel his legs anymore, though he could still fell Draco's leg between his.....  
  
  
*YAWN*  
  
  
God he really was tired. Maybe if he just closed his eyes.... just for....... one..... minute........... maybe a...... few...... *YAWN*  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes slowly fluttered closed.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


~/Oh my God. He's..... asleep? At least it looks that way. Shit... he looks so perfect....... angelic and innocent..... *everything* I'm not./~ Draco sighed deeply but suddenly regretted it afraid that he might wake Harry. But no, he got lucky, Harry was now *sound* asleep.  
  
  
~/AH!/~ thought Draco quickly as Harry's head descended upon his shoulder. ~/OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!/~ The taller boy's head was now resting purely on Draco's shoulder, his face turned toward Draco. Harry mummered something in his sleep, smiled and then tightened his grip around Draco's neck; pulling the other boy closer. ~/**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!**/~ thought Draco again.  
  


~*~  
  


Harry was dreaming. In his dream there was an angel holding him. Pale arms wrapped securely around his waist; giving him warmth, protection, and strength. ~/Yeah.... strength./~ He smiled and pulled the angel closer to him. He opened his eyes (A/N: still dreaming) and looked up at his angel. Beautiful blonde hair fell to a bit below his ears, partially slicked back, but a section of it hung down in front of his eyes. He was ravishing! Silver eyes stared back into his own emeralds and he leaned up to place a kiss on his angel's soft lips before resting his head once more on his shoulders. *My* angel and mine *alone* he whispered softly. Then the name of his angel came to him... but he was much to far headed in going back to sleep.  
  


~*~  
  


(A/N: back in the real world') Harry still had his arms around Draco's neck when he suddenly opened his eyes and looked up into Draco's incandescent ones. He seemed to study him for a few minutes until he slowly leaned forward and pressed a sweet chaste kiss upon Draco's lips. Draco was shocked beyond all belief. ~/O..... He had to be dreaming..... I wish he wasn't though! Damn this cruel world! Maybe he thought I was someone else like that Cho girl......./~ his train of thought was interrupted when Harry whispered, *My angel and mine *alone*. Draco gasped and pulled Harry closer. Harry sighed and murmured an almost silent before closing his eyes again.  
  


~*~  


  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH! I think those chocolate covered expresso beans are workin if I am comin up with ideas like this right?? Yeah!!!! I am just to evil!!! For all of you!   
  
Sorry I had to end it like this it just didn't seem right to continue besides we all love cliff-hangers right?? Right??  
  
Ok well **If Ya Want The Next Chapter YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!! Sooooooo REVIEW!!**lol!


	3. Cameras and kisses

YEAH!! Chapter 3!! I would again like to thank *everyone* who reviewed!! ^.^ (Shezz almost 50 reviews in *2* chapters... I must be doing something right! lol) I am **Sorry** i was evil I didn't mean to! NOT!!! BWHAHAHAHA lol! Well think about it this way.... you won't have to wait a long time till the next chapter cause usually get one out each day!! Even though I write only one a day.... The ideas just come to me! hehe .  
  
I would also like to say that YEAH NO ONE FLAMED! Yippie, well I guess they actually read my warnings this time! See? People do listen to me! lol  
  
~/......./~ Means thoughts (just incase you forgot! :P)   
Oh and there is a bit of *TWINSEST* in here so *BEWARE* just a pinch though....  
One more thing** they finally kiss!! YEAH!!!!  
  
**

  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  


Draco was dumbfounded. ~/Ok..... so he knows it's me...... He knows it's me....... He *knows* it is *me*!!/~ Draco's gaze shifted down to the raven haired boy in his arms, then lifted back up to their surroundings. The box of light seemed to be flickering on and off, almost as if it was debating if that one solitary kiss had been enough. After a few seconds of this it decided it wasn't, and stopped blinking, but this time it was a much paler light that surrounded them. ~/Maybe with Harry asleep.... I can just get this over with....../~  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


In the Grifindor common room a beeper went off. George was wakened suddenly and fell out of the big chair he was asleep in. All at once he realized what had roused him. Oi, Forge! Get down here! Seems we have caught someone in the act!  
  
  
Within seconds his twin bounded down the dormitory stairs and was standing next to him. What is it Gred? He asked playfully.  
  
  
Our *beeper* went off! His brother replied mischievously.  
  
  
REALLY?? Where?? Common lets go! Although that's what Fred said, all George heard was before being dragged out of the common room and into the hall. Well where is it?   
  
  
You got the camera? his twin interrupted.  
  
  
Oh yeah, right here! Hey George, have you seen Harry today?   
  
  
Nope, I haven't seen him since before dinner..... both boys were silent.   
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOooooooooo! Harry's gone a'snoggin!!!! Now they were both cackling evil at the thought of getting a very lovely picture of Harry and his companion kissing under the mistletoe.   
  
  
George continued to rush down the hall. Hurry up or else we'll miss it! George called to his twin. They almost broke the barrier! We still have a little time thought *if* we hurry!  
  
  
Yeah but where is it? called Fred as he rushed after his twin.  
  
  
called George, turning around just as Fred ran smack into him, knocking the two of them over. Well well well. purred George as he leaned up to kiss his brother's lips lightly. You know we have to get a picture of Harry and his friend' first... He slowly pushed his flushed twin off him. We'll finish this later..... He trailed off seductively, and started laughing. Fred just laughed with him before pulling the two of them off the floor and dusting both his twin and himself off.   
  
  
Why'd you stop? he asked quietly pressing a kiss of his own to his brother's nose.  
  
  
Oh... erm.... I forgot to look at what direction to go in...... heh heh. he laughed nervously. With that Fred smacked him upside the head.   
  
  


~*~  


  
~/Maybe with Harry asleep.... I can just get this over with....../~ Draco pulled Harry slightly back from the tight hold he had on him and tilted his chin up, so that if Harry had been awake their noses would have been touching in not for the inch or two that separated their heights. Draco slowly descended upon Harry's lips, brushing softly against Harry's bottom lip, then sliding his toung along it ever so gently as not to wake Harry. When Harry's mouth opened to take Draco's toung in, he gasped and hesitated.   
  
  
Suddenly Harry's own toung was deep within Draco's mouth. Gliding wildly around his own, urging him on, so they could dance together. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth now pulling him back into the embrace, as Harry's own arms tightened around his neck.  
  
  
A faint flash and click' was seen and heard in the background but neither boy paid any attention to it. When the kiss ended Harry pulled back slowly and looked into Draco's radiant eyes. He smiled... before falling fast asleep once again in his *angle's* arms.  
  


~*~  
  


Oh I know what your thinking right~ Yeah it's over!! **NOT!!!! It ISN'T over yet! Bwahahahahahahaha! Yeah! This fic was not intended to be a short one' so it won't!! Hehe!  
  
Don't forget to review!! If ya want the next chapter YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!! lol**


	4. The Picture of truth.... DRACO MALFOY???...

YEAH!! Chapter 4!! Oh sorry bout the angle' typo was an accident and it only happened ONCE!! I think... n/e wayz  
  
**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!** *Sobs* YOU LOVE ME YOU REALLY LOVE ME *SOB*.... well atleast you love my story.... lol  


  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  


  
Draco's gaze shifted from a now sleeping Harry to the corridor of Hogwarts around them. ~/Well obviously that was enough/~ he chuckled lightly. ~/But what am I to do with you, my sweet?/~ Draco thought as he licked his lips looking back to Harry. He laughed once more before picking the boy up and carrying him off down the hall. Amazingly Harry was pretty light... but weren't seekers always that way?   
  
Draco suddenly noticed a door off to the side of one of the halls it looked locked and old but he decided to try for it any ways. As he approached it Harry gave a small groan in his arms. He hurried toward the door now hoping that inside would be something he could lay down his precious treasure.  
  
  
Once the door was open, he looked around. ~/Sheez! Am I ever the lucky one!/~ He thought happily to himself as he walked over to a large bed in the far corner and placed Harry gently on it. The room was dusty and looked as if it hadn't been used in *years*. Thank god it was Friday. Tomorrow they wouldn't have classes...... He giggled once more, and wondered what in the world was wrong with him; laughing every other minute. After locking the door he turned back to the bed and slowly made his way over to it and lay down next to Harry cradling him in his arms.  
  
Harry sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace. Draco just smiled.... A true smile.....  
  


~*~  
  


  
Did you catch who the bloke was? asked George as he and his twin walked back to the dormitories.   
  
  
Came the reply It was too dark to really see him well. But we'll find out soon enough once we develop the picture!  
  
  
Yeah..... So lets go develop it!!! Cried George grabbing Fred's arm and rushing back to the common room. Once inside they hurried upstairs and into the 7th year dormitories. They sat quickly on Fred's bed and closed the curtains, even though everyone else was asleep. In the background you could hear Lee Jordan snoring loudly and mumbling something about quidditch.  
  
  
Soo.... Who is it? Asked Fred excitedly. Is it anyone we know? George stared down at the picture before fainting. GEORGE! Oh no! Who is it?? He grabbed the picture as it fluttered down to the bed. **DRACO MALFOY??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!** screamed Fred before passing out with his twin. This of course woke everyone up.  


  
  
~*~  
  
  
  


YEAH!! What do ya think?? Are the coffee expresso beans workin?? I think so!!  
  
**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!   
  
Hey think about it this way.... at least I didn't leave ya with a cliffhanger!! But I could've **BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHA ~ I decided to be nice for a change!! ^.^


	5. Ron's reaction!!

First of all..... I want to **warn you ~ this will be a cliffhanger!!! Bwhahaha!** I am sooooooo sorry I left you with one last time.... NOT!! lol just kiddin!! I didn't mean to really it just.... well..... happens! Here's the deal... if you out there promise not to make the stories *I* love cliffhangers I will try my best not to. Those of you included ~there is a *long* list~ like Changing Houses'~ by CrystalStarGaurdian, A Little Touch of Harry in the Night' by Morien Alexander, and Coming Out of the Closet' by lorien (it is soo funny!), just to name a ***FEW* **who reviewed. lol.... K? K! hehe  
  
Yeah!! Chapter 5!! Can you believe it?? Almost a *******100******* reviews!!! YEAH!!! Sorry this wasn't up Yesterday... ya see my computer decided to be mean and wouldn't let me go anywhere on the internet! Can you believe it???  
  
  
Oh I would like to thank *everyone* who reviewed! I LOVE YOU!!! An no for the record I am *not* on drugs.... *everyone* knows there bad for you! :P  
  
  
I would also like to say ** I GOT NO FLAMERS FROM THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS!!!** I guess people actually *Read* the warnings.... I know I don't.... lol ^_______^   
  
  
Just in case ~/......../~ means thoughts  
  
  


Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  


  
Ron was one of the first people into the room. He hadn't heard the named that was screamed but he had hear his brother screaming'. (That's what happened when your half awake ^.^) As he yanked open to find the twins sprawled across the bed. (in some very odd' positions if you want~ lol) Clasped loosely in Fred's hand was a photo.  
  
  
Ron reached across and slowly pulled it out of his hold. He turned the picture over and almost joined his brothers if it weren't for the fact that Ron thought it was all a big joke... a very mean and cruel joke, but a joke all the same. There in the moving picture was a very blonde Draco passionately kissing a very... erm ¿raven? Harry. He studied the picture more closely. Above them was a small strand of mistletoe and you could faintly see the light traces of what used to be a barrier flickering off. Ron couldn't help but wonder how the twins had pulled this one off. ~/I mean... it looks sooo real! But I *know* Harry would *never* kiss _Malfoy_........ I think/~   
  
  
he suddenly flung the picture away when he noticed it just couldn't be fake.... it looked *too* real. He stared in horror at the twins all at once realizing *what* had made them faint.   
  
  
By now many people were stuffed into the dorm, all wondering what had happened, most worried that You Know Who' had returned- who, also half asleep like Ron, had only heard the screaming.   
  
  
When I said this in turn woke everyone up' I made a mistake. In the bed across from the twins Lee Jordan was still snoring as loudly as ever. Ignoring this Ron quickly closed the bed curtains and turned around to face his audience. His face still a little green he tried to stated calmly, Nothing here to see, just a nightmare, that's all.... There were many muffled moans and groans from the crowd, as the all headed back out the door, annoyed that they had been disturbed from their sleep. After almost everyone had left Ron turned to Hermione pulled her close to the bed and pointed down at the picture that now lay on the mattress. Still a little shaken by what his eyes had seen he would not pick it up himself, almost as if it was cursed.   
  
  
She reached down and withdrew the photograph. As she stared down at its contents her face broke out and a wide smile and she yelled, Finally! I wondered when those two would get together. I didn't think it'd take *this* long! Ron's expression went, in seconds, from nauseated, to shocked, to confused, to aghast, and a few other emotions Hermione didn't recognize, before he blacked out on the floor in front of her.  
  
  
Erm...... heh heh. she laughed nervously to herself.  
  
  


  
~*~  
  
  


When Harry awoke it was still dark out. He had no idea what time it was... and he had no idea *where* he was. Suddenly he noticed the warm body that was pressed tightly around him.... arms around his waist. He wondered briefly why he hadn't felt it before, thinking to himself ~/I guess it just.... felt right.... like it was supposed to be there..../~   
  
  
He turned around slowly to see just who he was *in bed* with, when he saw the angel from his dream, holding him. He was about to settle back into bed when he realized just ****WHO**** his angel was. He almost screamed.  
  
  
  


~*~  
  


  
*BWAHAHAHA* I am sooo mean!!! Yeah!! :) If you want the next chapter **REVIEW!!! YEAH! So...... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **lol I *must* have your feed back. I LOVE to know what you guys think!! And a *little* criticism is welcome ~lol  
  
  



	6. 2nd Kiss... and 3rd and 4th and.... well...

Hey! Chapter 6! Yeah! I want to again thank everyone who reviewed.... *sniff sniff* you make my work enjoyable, I would also like to thank the academy for this award, and all my fans... cause without you I'd be no where! *burst into tears* So what do ya think of my I just won a Grammy' speech?? ^__________^  
  
Hey it could happen.... yeah just like me ownin Draco or Harry *Wails!!* It's not fair... it's just not fair!! Well at least I own Alek, Zander, Quin, and Ressee from Perfect when you smile! and ~*Snowflakes*~!! Why don't you go check it out.... just be warned the first book is serious Si-fi (I guess) and is kinda hard to understand.... the second, which I have just started is a little more down to earth.... literally! lol Both have *slash*!  
  
OK well here is chapter 6 for all who reviewed!!  
  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  
He took a deep breath before looking at his companion once more. Draco Malfoy.... his... *angel*! That was weird... He suddenly realized their surroundings. ~/Wait.... what happened to the... erm snog box'?/~ he asked himself bewildered. ~/The only way to get out of them is to.... well snog..... Oh God!/~ He sat up straight in the bed. He hurriedly raised his fingertips to brush his lips, bringing back a warm tingly feeling that had once been there. ~/No.... I couldn't have.... I didn't!...../~ his gaze turned back to the now peaceful and angelic looking Malfoy. ~/I...*did*........./~   
  
  
It all came back to him... his dream and the reality, both merging as one. How Draco's lips had tasted; soft, and alluring, tempting and seductive. How the embrace had felt; warm, and inviting, strong and protective. How he had *melted* into both. How it had all felt so..... *perfect*. He sighed quietly to himself and turned back Draco. Thin strands of light blonde hair hung in his eyes. It seemed to radiate in the moonlight... almost as if it was part of it, spreading out its own pale luminescent glow. His lips were slightly relaxed, parted and moving with each faintly hushed breath. They were curved upward in a gentle smile, that made Draco look all the more angelic.  
  
  
For once in his life Harry couldn't look away. His gaze fixed on his lips once more and tried to imagine what it would be like to savor them one more time. He then found himself unconsciously leaning down toward them. As his lips brushed Draco's, ever so gently, and pulled back just as delicately, he felt the same tingly sensation wash over him. He leaned down for another airy kiss he noticed Draco's eyes were now wide open, while they had once been closed. Behind them he could see shock and a small bit of confusion and fear, but they soon transformed into delight, and pleasure, devotion, and passion, warmth and...... love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Common... ya didn't think I would leave ya hanging right? I am not that mean as to leave ya with a cliffhanger like *that*...... well maybe..... ^_~)  
  
The smile upon Draco's lips widened, and he lifted himself up to greet Harry's lips with his own. The kiss started out soft and sweet but soon gained fervor and enthusiasm. It turned into a long and passionate kiss unlike their first one, which was mainly fire and ice. Draco's toung was now very immersed inside Harry's mouth, twining with his toung, dancing with his toung, flirting playing, and teasing. Harry was responding with equal ardency. As Draco continued his assault Harry moaned loudly into his mouth, with this, Draco smiled into the kiss.   
  
  
All of a sudden Harry found himself pressed into the mattress below him, Draco on top. Harry's hands reached up to weave through the pale hair, pulling his new love closer to him. They fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other. ~/Wait.... love?/~ Harry didn't have much time to dwell on this subject as Draco moved on to his neck and shoulders.  
  
  
  
There was a loud *bang* as the door crashed open revealing a smiling Hermione and a very bugg-eyed Ron.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


OH NOW ****** THAT ****** WAS DEFINITELY A CLIFFHANGER!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
**SO IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER.... YOU **HAVE** TO REVIEW!! OR ELSE YOU'LL NEVER GET IT!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!**


	7. Interuptions

Due to request I *tried* to make this chapter longer!! Took me forever to type though, oh and this time **I didn't leave you with a really bad cliffhanger!** aren't you proud of me??  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed! ^______________^   
  
~/....../~ means thoughts!  
  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  
See?! I *told* you it would work! Hermione cried triumphantly. She turned to Ron who was still staring, mouth wide open, at Harry and Draco. Oh! Get over it Ron!! She leaned over and slowly closed his mouth. This *seemed* to wake him up.  
  
  
When the door had burst open both boys had tried to jump apart but had ended up tangled in the sheets; Draco was now sideways, a leg and an arm hanging of the bed, the sheet wrapped around his waist and other arm. Harry on the other hand had both his feet wrapped up, as he had tried to twist out of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
  
Ron's mouth fell back open. Hi guys! Sorry to interrupt you but I had to prove it to Ron. said Hermione cheerfully.  
  
  
said both boys at the same time.   
  
  
Hermione..... what are you talking about? asked Harry.  
  
  
Oh, you don't need to hide it, I am perfectly fine that you and Mal-erm-Draco are uh together.  
  
  
You are????!! questioned Draco.  
  
  
Yeah you see my-  
  
  
How did you know we were here?? Harry interrupted.  
  
  
Oh that was easy- The Marauder's map!  
  
  
And why did you come? said Draco a little annoyed that his snogging session with Harry had been disturbed.  
  
  
OH! Well you see while you guys were in the snog box... Fred and George took a picture (I am going to *kill* those Weasleys!) and because it was dark they couldn't see it was you Draco, but they knew it was Harry so they took the camera back to their room and when they saw the picture they erm fainted but before Fred- or was it George....- fainted he screamed, and woke everyone up, that is when Ron came in and found the picture, he must have thought it was a joke because he didn't faint like his brothers and when everyone else came in he shooed them away and then he showed me the picture and I said Finally! I didn't think it'd take *this* long! - I think- and that's when Ron fainted, and he woke up like right after though, but he had thought it had been a dream so he wanted me to prove it so we went to get the map and came down here! She finished taking a deep breath.  
  
  
Harry? How could you?! put in Ron from behind, for the first time. I mean it's *MALFOY*! I can't believe you! He has been making our lives *miserable* for the past 4 years!! Ron looked furious.  
  
  
Harry was at a loss for words.  
  
  
Common Ron. Said Hermione dragging him out the door, she stepped back inside and winked at the two before saying Let me talk to him Harry, I'll see you later! she said closing the door. Outside they could still hear Ron ranting- *loudly*.  
  
  
Both boys turned back to each other before breaking into fits of laughter. Harry stopped suddenly at the memory of Ron's expression, and turned his gazed back to the locked door.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Ron! How could *you*? Harry is our best friend! We should be... happy for him. Besides who even knows if it will last or not... well actually I know it probably wi- but that's not the point. I mean they just she said exasperated.  
  
  
Bet Herm! What if he is a Death Eater! What if he is just using Harry! asked a horrified Ron now think of *all* the possibilities.  
  
  
He's not. she said simply.  
  
  
How do you know??   
  
  
I have my sources... Look Ron, he just isn't like that ok?  
  
  
What about his father??! What if he found out!?  
  
  
I am pretty sure that Draco wouldn't let him have Harry.  
  
  
Pretty sure? PRETTY SURE?!! Hermione, Harry's life could depend on this!  
  
  
OK! NOW your over reacting! Ron *TRUST ME*! Please.....  
  
  
  
Ron took a deep sigh. Ok, ok. But I swear if he even *dares* to hurt Harry he is *dead*! DEAD!  
  
  
Hermione exhaled profoundly. ~/I *really* need to get more sleep! Ron and Harry are wearing me out!/~ she thought as she travled up to the girls dormitories.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Do you think it worked, her talking to him? asked a tired Draco studying Harry's face, his gaze still lock on the door.  
  
  
I hope so..... he turned back to Draco and yawned widely.  
  
  
  
Yeah, I am tired too.... Harry blushed, Do you think we should head back.....?   
  
  
It would probably be wise... I mean we wouldn't want someone else coming in... and we might wake, up late so we'd miss classes....   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's Friday.  
  
  
Oh yeah. Here he blushed deeper, Draco couldn't help but laugh at the *adorable* expression on Harry's face.   
  
  
This time it was Draco's turn to yawn as he lifted the blanket beside him, after Hemione and Ron had left, they had untangled themselves from the sheets.  
  
  
Harry slowly crawled up to where Draco was resting and tentatively slip himself below the sheets. He yawned once more before snuggling down into the pillows.   
  
  
As he lay there he felt warm arms encircle his waist hesitantly and he smiled, and cuddled into Draco's warmth. He sighed and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
  


~*~  
  


What'da'ya think?? Hm?? I have started to cut down on anything with a lot of caffeine~ well at least tried~ and have stuck to the expresso beans for energy!! lol  
  
Oh and don't forget to **REVIEW!! **PLEASE REVIEW!! ^__^ I'll love ya foreva!~


	8. Snow!

CHAPTER 8!!! Yeah~ **There is startin to be a Plot**!!! WAHOOOOOOOO! I want to thank everyone who review ~ once again~ 150! Sheez! I love you guys!!! ^_______^ *Tears pouring from eyes*  
  
Yeah it is LONGER!!!  
  
  


Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  


  
  
Oi! My poor head!  
  
  
Ugh! My legs are asleep! twins yelled at the same time.  
  
  
each said, noticing the other for the first time.  
  
  
Oh! Morn'in George!  
  
  
Oh! lo Fred. Said George seductively as he wrapped his arms around his twin. So, you wanted to join me in my bed   
  
  
First of all..... this is *my* bed! Secondly it seems like you wanted to join me! he laughed.  
  
  
Well then how did you get on top? You know *I'm* always the one on top. Fred blush soon matched his hair, as George slowly leaned in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
*YAWN* Wow! I had a great nights sleep how bout you two? asked Lee from the opposite side of the room. Fred fell out of the bed. (^_______^)  
  
  
yelled George in agony, getting denied his morning kiss.   
  
  
asked a very confused Lee.  
  
  
  
Nothing... nothing! responded Fred from the floor.  
  
  
Oh ok! Well I am going to take a shower, see you two later! said Lee as he jumped out the door.  
  
  
My poor bottom. cried Fred, as he sat up slowly wincing at the pain. He glared at his twin who was laughing mirthfully.  
  
  
I'm sorry Fred!....*haha wheeze*....You just look so *hahaha* Funny! *wheeze! HAHAHAHAHA!*  
  
  
Fine! See if you get any tonight! said Fred huffily as he stalked out the door.  
  
  
Fred! *hehe* I didn't mean it! *Hahaha* Honest!!*wheeze ohahahahahha! Fred!! suddenly he felt something press into his side. What's this? He questioned, finally settling down.  
  
  
From his side he slowly removed a bent photo. Unfolding it he looked at its contents.....  
  
  
he screamed before fainting. (Once again! There is just something about one of the Weasley twins, or both, fainting that just makes me laugh.... hehe)   
  
  


~*~  
  
  


It was warm. Draco felt he couldn't be happier. He slowly opened his eyes, recalling all the events from last night. He smiled widely, and pulled the warm body next to him closer. The boy in his arms moaned and buried himself in-between Draco's neck and shoulder. Draco briefly wondered it Harry was awake or not.  
  
  
It was Draco's turn to moan, as Harry's warm, even breaths passed over his neck. A soft toung found its way out of Harry's mouth and over the skin it found there, slowly tracing a path from where his shoulder met his neck up to below his chin. ~/OH! He is *definitely* awake!/~ thought Draco moaning once more.  
  
  
Harry's lips soon found his own, that same toung burying deep within his mouth. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before both pulled back breathless. During the kiss Harry had rolled over on top of Draco, and was now staring down into his silver-gray eyes. He smiled softly and planted another kiss on his nose, then snuggled back into the warm of the bed and Draco.  
  
  
The sun, from the large window, directly across the bed, played patterns across the pale sheets and the both of the boys. Yup it was definitely warm.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Well at least *inside* it was warm. Last night it had snowed. Clean and white it covered the entire ground of Hogwarts. It was perfect and uncorrupted, but not for long. Soon all the students left over the holidays would be outside parading the grounds, and by one there wouldn't be a clean, untroded clump of snow big enough to step in. But for now he could just enjoy its beauty.  
  
  
Dumbledoor sighed and moved away from his window. On his desk a few early Christmas presents had arrived. He moved them to underneath the small tree beside his desk and sat back down.   
  
  
I wonder if I'll ever get socks. he soughed. Oh well there's always next year. he mumered turning back to the window.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Out on the lawn Neville had the same eloquence on his face as the headmaster. He sighed and thought happily ~/Well at least it's Saturday.... no potions.... nothing for me to make a fool of my self over... well at least not by a lot./~ He sighed once more and turned his attention to the lake which was now frozen over.   
  
  
Suddenly a warm presence sat down beside him. Hey Nev. Hermione said gently What's wrong?  
  
  
Nothing really.... just thinking  
  
  
Oh... ok.... is it about.... *him*?  
  
  
  
Neville blushed   
  
  
Look Nev, if you like him so much why don't you tell him?  
  
  
Did the word rejection ever cross your mind?  
  
  
Common Neville, you never know until you try.  
  
  
What about you?  
  
  
What about me?  
  
  
Well I thought you well..... and him  
  
  
US!!!??? Oh no never! She laughed Ok so maybe I kinda liked him last year... but it was only a crush.  
  
  
What if he likes you?  
  
  
Oh...... I never thought about that.  
  
  
Maybe you should have....  
  
  
Yeah.... But I have my sights set on someone else.  
  
  
*Really*??? WHO???  
  
  
That's for me to know and you to find out! she smiled sticking her toung out at him.  
  
  
She just laughed.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Oh! Sorry to leave ya hangin! Really! I didn't mean to! SOOOOO who does Nev like? What about Hermione   
  
  
**BROWNIE POINTS TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS!!! I'll even mention ya in my next chapter if ya get it right~ but you have to get *both* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! So don't forget to REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!** yeah!!! ~ think about it this way at least it is longer!~


	9. Jealousy & Love

Yikes! Sorry this took so long! I really tired to get it longer but hay.... is for horses, straw is cheaper, grass is free, buy a farm and get all three! lol where did *that* come from?? ^_____^  
  
Ok Silent Stalker~ here is chapter 9 now where is my chapter for Sorrow's Child? lol ^_________^   
  
  
  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  
  
From a window on the 3rd floor, Ron looked down on Hermione and Neville sitting on the front steps. A pang of jealousy shot through him.  
  
  
~/Wait a sec..... I thought I had decided I didn't like Herm..... I've gone over this a thousand times! I don't like her I don't.... Then why am I so jealous right now? Maybe I can talk to Harry about it.... if he still isn't with Draco/~ here Ron growled deep in his throat ~/I still don't see how Harry could do this to me.... Mione is worse... saying that she expected it! Am I always this clueless?/~  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


  
When Harry woke up again, it wasn't much later than the first time. He squirmed out of Draco's embrace and over to the window. ~/Wow! That's a lot of snow!/~ he giggled like a child and rushed back to underneath the covers, where it was warm. As he jumped back into bed he decided it was time for Draco to wake up. He gently climbed on top of his newly acquired lover'? and started to pepper kisses all over Draco's face and neck, head and shoulders. Draco moaned softly and tried to return the kisses but Harry held him firmly down to the mattress below. After he was finished Draco was finally able to place a kiss upon Harry's nose, and then moved along his jawline to his ear where he quietly whispered, I could get used to waking up like this. he chuckled lightly before settling down. Harry I know nothing is official yet... but will you go out with me? he groaned and then added Argh that sounded soooo lame, I- he was shut up with a soft kiss from Harry. When he pulled away Draco looked up at him smiling Is that a Yes?   
  
  
What do you think? Harry asked exasperated. Common we gotta get up before anyone else comes looking for us', besides last night it snowed! A lot.  
  
  
Draco laughed What? Does ikkle Arrykins wanna go owut an pway in da snow?  
  
  
So what if he does? Whose gonna swtop ikkle They both fell into fits of laughter at Harry's mocking of Draco's ikkle Arrykins'.  
  
  
Harry noticed a pile of clean robes and clothes in the corner, whether by Hermione, or some of the house elf's donning he was extremely glad they were there. Harry jumped out of bed once more and went over to dress quickly, it was still really cold. After he was finished he turned to find Draco still in the same position on the bed watching him. asked Harry.  
  
  
Oh don't mind me I am just enjoying the show.  
  
  
Harry reached over and took a pillow from the small couch and launched it a Draco, who cried Hey what was that for?  
  
  
Why don't you come and find out! yelled Harry as he ran out the door.   
  
  
Hey where are you going?  
  
  
Ikkle Arrykins is going out to play in the snow.... try and catch him! replied the voice as it moved down the hall.  
  
  
yelled Draco jumping out of the bed and over to the pile. ~/Hey... these are my clothes (A/N referring to his muggle' clothing) how did they get in here?/~ He shed quickly out of his old clothes and into the new ones before placing the new robe on. He dashed out of the room as fast as he could after Harry who was now probably outside.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


Harry's breath caught in his throat. ~/Wow... the snow is beautiful!/~ He was out on the now standing a good distance from the lake looking out over the frozen water and beyond, when suddenly a snowball hit him in the back of his neck. He turned around to see Draco holding about three more in his right and left hands. Draco smirked and drew back his hand as if to throw one.   
  
  
cried Harry running in the opposite direction away from Draco. he cried as one of the snowballs reached its target. He reached down made one of his own and turned to throw it just as the second snowball hit him in the face. he yelled before tipping backwards. A short distance away he heard Draco laughing mirthfully.  
  
  
Their snowball fight continued for about an hour, both boys hitting and getting hit. They were now both extremely tired and extremely wet and cold, but they were still having fun. As a final attempt Draco launched himself at Harry bringing the two of them down together. Draco purred nipping at his nose, I'm cold lets go back inside.  
  
  
Whatever you want, love. said Harry leaning in for a kiss, but before he could reach his destination Draco pulled back slightly.   
  
  
asked Draco a little shocked.  
  
  
Harry smiled before pulling the other boy back down, Yes...... love. he kissed him softly, I mean we have slept together haven't we?  
  
  
Draco couldn't help but laugh once more.  
  
  


~*~  


Ooh what do ya think??? Hmmm? Please review! ^____^  



	10. Hook-ups! ^_^

Sorry this took so long but notice it is ***long*** yeah!! See I told you I could do it! ^__^ *waves little flag back and forth*  
  
  
Ok so mostly everyone was right on who Neville like... it was tooo obvious... but what about Herm?? I don't think anyone got it right yet so keep trying untill someone does I won't write about it! BWHAHAAHAHAHA lol  


  
  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  


  
  
  
Tomorrow was Christmas! Time sure flied when you were having fun! ~/Oh that was lame. HA! Yeah right... I miss Draco.... Ok now *that* sounded lame!/~ Two days had gone by since Draco and Harry had gotten caught under the mistletoe. They hadn't been able to see each other but maybe once, because of classes; which were now canceled; due to Christmas being so close, but even then it had only been a short amount of time before they were interrupted.  
  
  
After Fred and George had gotten over the initial shock, 3 times, (both fainted once more) they returned to teasing and pulling pranks on Ron, Hermione, and Harry, but now they had a subject to base it upon; Draco. They would waltz back and forth across the common room shouting Oh Draco! My Love! Please come back to me! I *Need* you! Oh Darling won't you ever come home to me? which would turn Harry's face a color to rival Ron's hair. Luckily enough most everyone had gone home on Monday, so the only people who knew were obviously; Harry, Ron, Hermioine, Fred, and George. There were also Neville, Seamus, and Dean, who had decided to stay for the holidays and a few first and second years, who had no idea what they were talking about. Amazingly enough the two who were taking it the best were Hermione and Neville. They would often go off into a corner and laugh and joke about how obvious it used to be and talk about so many sorts of *other* things.  
  
  
~/Well at least I get to see him tonight./~ Thought Harry silently. ~/Hmm... I wonder if he'll like his present?/~ suddenly a vision of a small stuffed dragon danced into Harry's thoughts. He smiled remembering when he first saw it at Hogsmeade. It had been the day of the snowball fight, Draco had gone to dry off and Harry had decided to take a trip down to the village. It was sitting in one of the windows; its gleaming scales had caught his eye; in the sun light they gave off a rainbow of colors. It had been asleep when Harry had bought it, so it had suprised him when it suddenly started to move around in the bag he was carrying it back in.  
  
  
After the dragon had been let out of the bag it took a liking to Harry and rested itself atop his head. Harry had laughed the entire way back to the castle while trying to balance the mystic creature.  
  
  
It was now probably asleep on Harry's bed snuggled deep within the pillows. Ron had freaked when he saw it; he had thought it was a giant spider that was officially resting into the messy crop of hair on Harry's head. Harry laughed at the memory of Ron grabbing a book off his bed and trying to swipe it off. Luckily enough for Harry it had been a light book, so when it had fallen on his head, after the Dragon had flown to the top of Harry's four poster, it hadn't hurt. It had taken him two hours to convince Ron and the dragon that nothing was going to harm them. Dra, he had named it, for more obvious reasons.   
  
  
Your turn. said Ron  
  
  
said Harry turning his attention back to the chess game at hand.  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


As Harry thought about what move to make, Ron's attention was elsewhere. There in the corner, on a small couch near the fireplace that was now roaring, sat Hermione and Neville chatting away. Giggling and laughing they seemed content among themselves.   
  
  
Ron could feel his face heat up as Herm cracked a joke and Neville's face broke into a large grin.  
  
~/This is not happening to me! Argh! I mean I don't like Hermione!/~ (HAHA Ron can be so dense sometimes!)  
  
  
Harry yelled.  
  
  
he asked snapping back to the game.  
  
  
Ron! I have been calling you for the last 5 minutes! Its your turn! He exaggerated, it had really only been about 4 and a half minutes. I mean your almost as bad as me....... Harry's face lit up. Oh My God!  
  
  
Ron asked once more.  
  
  
You have a crush on Nev!! Harry hissed.  
  
  
  
He screamed, What are you *talking* about!? he screamed, gaining the attention of everyone in the common room. Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's robe and pulled him toward the dormitories, once in their own he shoved Ron onto his bed and sat across from him, on his own.  
  
  
What do you mean I like Nev??!!! He's a guy!   
  
  
Draco's a guy.  
  
  
Eugh, please Harry not now. Harry laughed and continued.  
  
  
I mean think about it, every time you see Herm and Nev together your face heats up!  
  
  
  
So?! What if I like *Hermione*!?  
  
  
But you *don't*! Honestly Ron! *Think* about it! said Harry as he stalked out of the room.  


  


  
As Harry was leaving Ron stopped all other trains of thought and took Harry's advice. Herm.... she was nice... and erm smart... she was also becoming very pretty, a lot of guys liked her now. Nev.... he was..... kind and clumsy... but in a cute way... ~/CUTE?/~.... he had grown over the years... he had lost all his baby fat and had gotten taller... no where near Ron though... and he had a really winning smile... He was almost always happy now... except for in potions, but who was happy then any ways?... He had highlighted some of his hair and had found a style that suited his new apperence *well*.... and his eyes... they were a warm honey... always so open and inviting... they really were beautiful eyes. ~/Oh my God..../~  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


yelled Ron as he ran back into the common room. Can I talk to you a minute? he asked quietly.  
  
  
Sure Ron. he smirked.  
  
  
As they made their way back up to the dormitories Neville gave Hermione a confused look. What do you think they are going to talk about? he asked her.  
  
  
I think Ron just figured out his who his one true love' is! she laughed. Neville blushed and turned his gaze to his lap where his hands rested.  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Yes Ron? Harry asked politely.  
  
  
Oh stop already! You know your right.... you're almost *always* right..... he mumbled.  
  
  
So? What are you going to do?  
  
  
W-What do you mean what am I going to do?!  
  
  
W-What meant was, w-what are you going to say to Nev? Harry mocked him.   
  
  
Ron scowled. I don't know what your talking about... he probably doesn't even feel the same way!  
  
  
But he does!!  
  
  
How would you know?  
  
  
He told Herm and she told me.  
  
  
Well how come you didn't tell me??!!!  
  
  
We wanted you to figure it out on your own.   
  
  
But.... What if he doesn't like me any more....? He has been spending a lot of time with   
  
  
cried Ron as Harry reached over and smacked him upside the head. What was that for??!  
  
  
Think about it! He talks to Mione cause she.... knows about these things... she knows how to handle them... she not just smart when it comes to books Ron! he said exasperated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So What?  
  
  
What are you going to tell Neville? he repeated.  
  
  
Well ... I obviously can't just go up to him and say Hey Nev I think I might be in love with you.'  
  
  
  
And why not? Asked a quiet voice from the door. 'Cause I know I am in love with you....  
  
  
  
said Ron at the sight of Neville leaning against the door frame.  
  
  
I think I'll leave you two alone for awhile.... Harry trailed off realizing that neither boy was paying attention to him anymore... they were both now too absorbed in each other to notice.  
  
  
Harry smiled as he closed the door. Well that is two down one to go.... who does she like any ways? I mean Seamus and Dean will be easy... who knows they might already be together.... I know Fred and George have *something*... I am afraid to find out what but Herm.... she will be much harder to figure out....  
  
  
Did you say something? asked Seamus pulling a blushing Dean along behind him.  
  
  
Erm.. no....  
  
  
Ok, well were going to take a shower! Dean's blush increased.  
  
  
I wouldn't go in there if I were you.... to late...  
  
  
Harry peered inside to see what would happen. Hi guys called Seamus to a snogging Neville and Ron on Ron's bed. Bye guys! called Dean letting Seamus drag him into the bathroom.  
  
  
Harry closed the door once more. Well... that definitely crosses off Seamus and Dean. He laughed and headed back down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what, Hermione?  
  
  
Ron and Neville.....  
  
  
He just smiled at her. she shouted. They took longer then you guys... and you had a harder situation!  
  
  
What about you Hermione?  
  
  
she questioned.  
  
  
Yup you... who do you like?  
  
  
Oh.. no one special... she laughed nervously.  
  
  
Ok ok... I get the hint... What about Fred and George, are they.....?  
  
  
Fred and George? Oh yeah... they have been for awhile. Harry smiled again.  
  
  
called one of the second years. There is an owl here for you.  
  
  
he said grabbing the scroll.  
  
  
_Harry,  
  
  
Met me out in front of the lake tonight at 11:30. I have a present for you.  
  
Love,  
Draco.  
  
  
_

~*~  
  
  


Is it just me... or did that sound a little erm... suspcious? PLOT THICKENS!!!! Dun Dun Dun! lol Who knows where this could go.... got any ideas?  
  
**Review and I just might use it**... hey if your idea is better then mine I'll give you **Full** credit on what a good idea commer upper' you are! I have an idea on where this might lead but who knows.   
  
  
**If anyone can guess who Hermione likes will get extra brownie points and will be mentioned in the chapter that it occurs!** like I mentioned in the begining!   
  
Yeah! so don't forget to reveiw!! ^____________^


	11. Fin~ AnD tHeY aLL LiVed HapPiLY EveR AFt...

Sorry this took so long. Well anywayz **it is finished (I think) **so Yeah!   
Ok I want to thank everyone who reviewed~ and here are the people who got my question' right   
  
Night Spirit, Venus Princess, Lise, Noman, ClarkRaven, Asany, if I forgot you please tell me and I will fix it, sorry but I have kinda been in a rush lately... To tell you the truth I wasn't really to sure about who it was going to be, because I didn't mention but a few people in my storie anyway. Oh well.... ^.^  
  
  
Just One Kiss Beneath The Mistletoe  
  
  
It was 11:29 still no sign of Harry. Draco sighed and turned his attention back to the lake. ~/I hope he likes his gift.... I wonder where he is.... if he is even coming-/~ He gasped suddenly as what felt like a pair of warm, strong arms encircled his waist. He almost screamed as he looked down to find nothing there.  
  
  
Draco, its only me chuckled a soft voice beside him. Its hot breaths tickling the inside of his ear.  
  
  
Draco asked dumbfounded.  
  
  
suddenly the grip on his waist was released and he turned to find Harry grinning at him mischeviously.  
  
  
How did you... what... I mean.... oooh. he said noticing the invisibility cloak slung across his arm. Harry smiled warmly at him and leaned in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened Draco mouth opened to let Harry's toung wander in. He moaned softly as Harry's toung slowly pulled out of his mouth, beckoning for Draco's to follow it, which he readily did. After a few minutes Harry pulled back.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


As much as I *truly* enjoyed that... I think you called me down here for a different reason. he laughed lightly at the expression on Draco's face; he was pouting. ~/He's so cute when he does that!/~ Harry thought to himself. He placed one more kiss upon Draco's lips before reaching inside his robe for a small box. Here this is for you. he said softly.  
  
  


~*~  


  
  
Draco's eyes went wide as he opened the package. Inside was the little dragon that shone in the moon light. It had a deep green bow tied around its neck with a small tag attached to it that read _Dra'_. The miniature dragon slowly turned its head toward Draco, and *smiled* up at him, before flapping its wings and lifting itself ontop of Draco's head. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the scene before him. Draco's eyes now wide as he tried to balance the small creature on his head. Draco soon joined him.  
  
  
Harry! He's perfect! I love him! atop Draco's head the dragon started to purr.   
  
  
Well, it looks like your feelings are returned! Draco's smile widened.  
  
  
Here this is for you. he said lifting a box out of his pocket.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Harry's gaze averted to the tiny box in front of him. He took a deep breath before lifting it out of Draco's hands. Inside there was a small piece of paper and below it a silver chain with a ring on it. On the ring there were two stones; a diamond and an emerald.   
  
  
It's a-a promise ring. Draco choked out.  
  
  
Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes. What did you want me to promise? he asked in a hushed voice. Draco's eyes turned to his feet.   
  
  
Well.... I.... promise me tha-that no-no matter what we'll.... always have each other to lean on. he finished in a hurry, he couldn't really think of anything else to say, but when he thought about it this was probably easier to promise... who knew if Harry even wanted to stay with him or not.  
  
  
I can promise that... and so much more. whispered Harry, as he finished putting the chain on and placing the box in his pocket, before leaning in to kiss Draco. After pulling back their eyes locked again and Harry took a deep breath. I-I... I think... no.... I know... I love you Draco.   
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Draco blinked. ~/Did he just...? He-he did!/~ Draco's face broke into a huge grin. I-I love you too Harry! he cried throwing himself into his lover's arms.  
  
  
In the warm embrace, he shivered in spite of himself and tried to pull Harry closer.  
  
  
You cold?  
  
  
Little bit...  
  
  
Common lets get you inside. said Harry sweeping Draco off his feet and into his arms. Draco gasped and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, as they were now heading back inside. The little dragon trailing behind and the note inside the box forgotten (well at least for now! ^_^).  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


(This part goes out to Renaissance! ^_^)  


  
  
  


Fred, if you hurry up maybe we can get a picture of them cried George, as they follow Harry and Draco back inside.   
  
  
Well *sooory* if the stoopid camera didn't want to work out there!  
  
  
They're probably too far ahead of us now, maybe he is taking him to Griffindor Tower, at least that is what it looks like. Common hurry up! said George as he grabbed his brother's robe and pulled him along the hall way. Suddenly both boys bounced off the walls of newly constructed light barrier.   
  
  
Well, well, well, it looks like fate has another idea. smirked Fred seductively as he pounced his twin.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


  
  
  
Yeah Ron?  
  
  
I really think that I might... love you. *Gulp*  
  
  
Neville smiled and blushed, pulling the blankets on Ron's bed over his head.  
  
  
asked Ron as he hear a muffled reply from his newly acquired boyfriend.  
  
  
I said, came Neville's voice, as he removed the sheets I *do* love you. Ron's face broke out in a huge grin a leaned down to kiss him when he was interrupted by;  
  
  
Awe! How sappy! You guys make such a cute couple! said a head as it poked its way between the curtains.  
  
  
Ron groaned and hung his head. he yelled.  
  
  
cried the singsong voice from behind the disembodied head as Dean yanked his boyfriend toward his bed.  
  
  
Now... where were we? asked Ron. Neville broke out into a fit of giggles, which he had been holding back.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Herm... will you go out with me? asked a quiet voice.  
  
  
she cried, jumping into their arms.   
  
  
her carrier cried as they both sunk to the ground.  
  
  
What'daya do that for Hermie? You know you weigh more than me! her companion laughed.  
  
  
Ooooh! I am sooo gonna get you Virginia Weasley she mocked fumed. Both girls feel into fits of laughter.  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


Yes who is it? called Dumbledoor from his desk.  
  
  
The door opened slowly and in stepped Dobby. Hello Mista Professor Headmaster Sir, I is sorry to be disrupting yous, but Dobby had somewhat for the Headmaster. cried Dobby as he placed a small package on the headmaster's desk and then rushed back out. Thankyou for yous time headmaster sir!   
  
  
Dumbledoor reached slowly toward the miss wrapped package, with a small note attached to it that read _Merry Christmas_'. Turning it over he untied the ribbon an tore off the wrapping paper, inside were a pair of long toe socks, one red one green, one with owls, one with wands.   
  
  
As he looked down upon his gift tears came to his eyes. (hehe, couldn't resist!)  
  
  


~*~  
  
  


cried Draco as he came. Harry slowly made his way back up to lay beside Draco, who pulled him tight against his chest, breathing deeply. He lay there a moment as Draco's breaths slowed.   
  
  
he called quietly. No answer. He must be asleep. He sighed deeply and stood up get the extra blanket at the end of his bed. As he made his way across the floor to the foot of his bed he stepped on his robe, and on the box which had earlier held his chain and ring. ~/The note!/~ he remembered, pulling from his pocket. He grabbed the blanket and climbed back into bed, pulling Draco to him as he opened the box again, unfolding the note.  
  
  
_Harry,  
I might not have the courage to say this to night... and you might not except me, but... I want you to know I love you. No matter what. I always will.  
  
Yours forever,   
you'll always hold my heart  
Draco  
  
_Harry looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms, kissed him softly and pulled him closer, slowly drifting to sleep himself.  
  
  


~*~  
  


Lotta sap... I know but hey how else are ya supposed to end a story? Well at least I think that is the end!   
  
So what did you think??   
  
If you like slash, try my ORIGINAL story ~*Snowflakes*~ which is new! You'll have to read it to find out what it is about so.... Chatch lata guys~   
  
Warui Warui Neko~  
  



End file.
